College Daze
by IceShadow
Summary: Prince of Tennis and a college campus. So many possibilites. More pairings then you can shake a stick at. (AU!)
1. Default Chapter

Title : College Daze

Author: Shade

Summary: Prince of Tennis characters in college. It's completely AU so I don't want to hear any bitching about it. No tennis unless I feel like making it happen, but I decided, four years of college experience (I sound like Horio) under my belt gave me enough data to actually write this true to life.

Pairings: Multiple. Almost all will be yaoi in nature because I like it that way.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine.

This will be multiple chapters if received well. Constructive Criticism welcome and as always encouragement is always appreciated.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inui had figured when he had taken this job it would drive him insane by the end of the year. He was willing to risk it for the extra money, but at this rate it was at least a 76 chance he would be completely crazy by the end of the week.

The knocking on his door was inevitably Momoshiro from down the hall complaining about the noise in the room next to him, like he had done between 1 and 2 in the morning for the past three nights. Inui didn't even bother going to bed anymore because he had grown accustomed to handling the issue and then turning in for the night.

He hadn't predicted he would be having so many problems only 3 days into the semester of his third year of college. Of course he had brought it upon himself by becoming a Resident Assistant (1) so he could have his own room. This of course made him in charge of an entire hallway of lunatics ranging from freshmen to seniors who thought it was fun to do amazingly stupid things at horrendously late hours of the night.

Adjusting his glasses before pulling the door open, Inui gave the boy standing there a level gaze. Black hair disheveled and in nothing but a pair of strangely patterned pajama pants, Momoshiro glared for a moment before opening his mouth to speak.

"Let me guess..." Inui interrupted, "the "idiot" in the next room is playing his music too loud." He held his fingers up in a quotation gesture when he said idiot because it seemed to be Momo's favorite name for the resident in the next room. The younger boy just stared for a moment before nodding dumbly.

Inui sighed and walked down the hallway, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. The redhead that inhabited this particular room seemed to have an explosive temper, so he always tread lightly when handling the nightly two in the morning visit. Luckily his roommate was much easier to deal with and seemed to have a calming effect on the other. He would have to remember to start putting his data books in order for each person, he only had a few started so far.

The music that was blaring out of room 215 shook him out of his reverie and he blinked behind his glasses and vaguely wondered why the people in 217 never complained. He imagined they were probably afraid of getting their heads bitten off by the redhead. Banging on the door unceremoniously and skipping the whole polite knocking that couldn't be heard over the music anyways, Inui took a step back before the door swung open and banged off the closet that was situated directly behind said door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!? I WAS JUST ABOUT TO BEAT LA SENORITA VIRTUAL (2)...." Kamio shrieked before he registered who was standing at the door and then blinked as he realized it was Inui and not Momoshiro. He bit his lip rather ungracefully and put his hands behind his back. His roommate slipped off his futon and flipped the TV off, sitting back down to watch.

"No need to swear, Kamio-kun. But it would be nice of you would turn down your television so that those of us in the hallway that have early classes can sleep." Inui said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Kamio shouldn't play so late at night.....it disturbs people...but Kamio thinks that DDR is a sport and that it should be played at night because the atmosphere is right...because nighttime is good for DDR for some reason but it says in the warning on the front that you shouldn't do it in the dark because you might slip and fall so it probably isn't a good idea to play at night but Kamio insists that...."

"Shut up Shinji...." Kamio growled, glancing back at his black haired roommate who blinked at him stupidly.

Momoshiro was hovering around his room, waiting for something spectacular to happen, Inui gave him a look and the boy slunk into his room muttering about how annoying redheads were. He waited for the door to click shut before turning back to Kamio.

"If it happens again I'll have to write you up, understood?"

"Hai, Sempai," Kamio sighed softly and bowed before closing the door with a soft click. Inui could hear him ranting at his roommate as he turned and headed down the hallway and back to his room for some much needed sleep. As he reached his room he noticed the door was cracked open slightly and the corner of his mouth upturned in a smile.

He stepped into his room, the only light inside the room was the flying toasters on his screen saver. The soft light illuminated the form curled up on the far side of his bed, leaving him more than adequate space to lie down. Tennis shoes were laid neatly to one side of the door and a small duffle was shoved out of the way so he wouldn't trip on it. His koi was so considerate. Inui decided it was safe to go to sleep and took off his glasses, laying them on the computer desk. He sat down on the edge of his double futon noticing his clock was already set for seven.

Sighing as he stretched out, resting his head beside the other that was already asleep, he rolled over onto his side and slipped his arm around the slim waist. His lips rested against his companion's bared neck and he was lulled to sleep with the others soft breathing, the rise and fall beneath his arm a steady motion drawing him into a deep doze.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where does he get off telling me not to listen to my music, I mean I pay for my damn room, I have rights!" Kamio growled, stalking towards his futon and flopping down on it. He punched the wall for good measure, hoping that Momoshiro had an eight a.m. class tomorrow.

Shinji looked over at him, blinking owlishly, brown eyes waiting for more yelling that would inevitably come. Kamio sat up abruptly and glared, standing and marching over to his stereo. Shinji's eyebrow quirked upwards as he watched Kamio walk across the room and he briefly considered fleeing to his side before this whole war between the walls started again. Though last minute he decided to stay stationary because Kamio's bed was more comfortable. Must be that mattress pad, he'd have to look into one...

"He's not telling me that I can't listen to my music! Yeah!" Kamio agreed with himself heatedly before flipping on the stereo and turning the volume down just enough to be annoying but not enough to be yelled at for. He had recently been downloading American music like mad and the throbbing noise of Garbage' Push It, came thrumming from the speakers.

_I was angry when I met you  
I think I'm angry still  
We can try to talk it over  
If you say you'll help me out_

The purr of the woman's voice shivered down Shinji's spine and he blinked, looking up at the approaching redhead. Catlike, Kamio stalked towards his bed, single uncovered eye staring at him predatorily, the other hidden by a shock of burgundy hair. So much joy shouldn't be taken out of disturbing the next-door neighbor but Shinji didn't know whether this was good or bad anymore as he was pushed roughly onto his back and straddled.

_This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
Push it, make the beats go harder_

Kamio made quick work of the t-shirt Shinji had on and flung it in the vicinity of the other boy's side of the room. The rhythm was sinking into Kamio's bones, working its way into his blood stream, forcing his body to move with it. Always a slave to the rhythm his hands worked their way into Shinji's long hair and pulled the others neck back sharply, seeking out the beating pulse fluttering beneath the skin.

_Don't worry baby  
Don't be uptight  
Don't worry baby  
We'll stay up all night_

When teeth sunk roughly into his neck, Shinji's arm flailed into the wall, thumping loudly and his fingernails ground roughly against the pop tart textured surface. His hips pressed up off the bed and against Kamio's stomach and his other arm held onto the other boy's shoulders. The dark haired boys head turned, seeking the other's lips in desperation, needing something on that ever-talking mouth. The redhead obeyed, releasing the now bruising neck and turning his head to meet those searching lips, sealing the kiss tightly.

_C'mon push it, you can do it  
C'mon prove it, nothing to it  
C'mon use it, let's get through it  
C'mon push it, you can do it_

The rhythm dragged them down, pulling them into an easy synchronicity.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inui jerked awake, blinking at the noise that was radiating from his door. His hand skittered along the top of his desk, searching for the clock, which he promptly knocked to the floor. The upside down numbers declared it was almost four in the morning in their annoyingly bright red light. Shifting abruptly to stand, his bedmate groaned audibly and pulled the pillow over his head, trying to block out the incessant pounding.

Grabbing his glasses, he gracelessly stumbled to the door and pulled it open staring blearily at an equally discombobulated Momoshiro. The boy looked much like Inui felt and he sighed trying to straighten his glasses and adjust to the harsh hallway lighting that was doing it's best to try and burn out his retinas.

"What is the problem now?" the taller boy grated, his voice lost in a sleepy gravel, reminding him just how tired he was and just how early he had to be up for his Physics of Light and Sound class.

"I am so sorry Sempai but if I don't get some sleep...and the pounding and the music and the...Oh My GOD I want to go to bed!!" the boy practically jumped up and down in aggravation, his red rimmed eye testifying to his lack of sleep.

"Okay...okay, I'll handle it, just go back to bed." Inui sighed deeply, trying to collect himself. He shut the door partially behind him and walked down the hallway to Momoshiro's room and waited until the boy went inside before stopping to listen at the room next door. There was definitely thumping, music and some other strange noises radiating from behind the flimsy wooden door.

Sighing yet again he knocked. No answer. He knocked again louder then just opened the door and took a step in. Well, that was a mistake...he stepped back out of the room and stood there, listening to the skittering around and swearing. Eventually Kamio came to the door wrapped in a comforter, eyes glaring out from a hood of purple fabric with musical notes dancing across the surface.

Inui paused, searching for the right thing to say, because it's definitely hard to talk to someone after you just saw them, well, screwing their roommate. At least that is what they appeared to be doing considering wrestling usually involved clothing and how often do people wrestle at four in the morning in their beds.

"Sorry to interrupt but you will be getting written up tomorrow for noise violations. It would be nice if you two would retire for tonight or take your actions to the nearest love hotel, I'm sure you can find a cheap rate in one of our complimentary phonebooks," Inui grated everything out with the precision of a telemarketer and turned on his heals, heading down the hall.

Inui heard the door click shut, knowing there was an 82 chance that Kamio had restrained the urge to slam it. Good thing he resisted that urge because Inui didn't want to have to write the boy up for something else. Personally he didn't want to do all the damn paper work in the first place but if he kept letting him get away with the noise problem he was going to get a bad write up from his Coordinator (3).

He walked into his room and shut the door, crash landing on his bed and thoroughly disrupting the boy already there. Rolling over, squinting, sleepy eyes slit slightly before closing again. A soft hiss escaped the other's lips as he situated himself against the taller boy's side, cuddling closer, head tucked in the crook of Inui's neck. They both dropped off into sleep, sinking like rocks into the ocean of dreams.

Notes:

1Resident Assistants are people who handle entire floors of a hallway in a dorm. These people are the ones you complain to when there are problems. They handle floor meetings and other activities. The also get a room to themselves. Lucky.

2For those who play DDR they understand Kamio's pain in being interrupted when doing well. That f-ing song is impossible.

3Coordinators at the big bosses in the RA business. They handle the entire buildings problems and if you want to complain about an RA you have to go to them.


	2. Chap2: So Many People So Little time

Question One: "Are the pairings going to be traditional?" _They will be as traditional as I can keep them, though a few crack ones might end up in there if someone bugs me enough to write them._

Question Two: "AkuTaka?" _Since I like that pairing, I'll work it in there somewhere, though it might take awhile. _

_Thank you all so much for your reviews. They mean more then you can imagine._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Senpai..."

The deep voice seemed so far away, tentative.

"Senpai."

This time there was shaking. Inui grunted and squinted an eye open, staring up at a blurry figure. Sometimes he cursed having to wear glasses, considering he was very much legally blind.

"It can't be seven already." He groaned softly, sitting up to find his glasses. The form kneeling beside his bed stood up and chuckled softly, moving to the door to slip on its tennis shoes.

"I thought the same thing...but it is most definitely 7...actually five after," that smooth voice answered him. Inui couldn't for the life of him remember where he threw his glasses and was grateful when the blur of color wandered over and held them out to him, the cool rims touching his fingertips.

"Thank you Kaidoh," he grabbed the other boy's wrist and pulled him down for a quick kiss before he slipped on his glasses. The world became solid and he watched as Kaidoh wrapped on his leopard print bandana, a faint blush on his cheeks. He was going for his morning run and Inui had his first Physics class of the day at 8.

"See you tonight, Senpai," Kaidoh smiled slightly, exotic eyes crinkling at the edges. Then he was gone, the door clicking shut behind him and the thump of his shoes jogging down the hall and disappearing down the staircase.

Inui stared at his book bag and flopped backwards onto the bed. It was going to be a long day.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaidoh rounded the corner and back down the street in front of the dorms. Sweat was sliding down his back, slithering down the inch of stomach that bared every time he took a stride, wetting his hipbones that poked just slightly out of his running shorts. His muscles burned and his breath hitched, he'd been running for an hour and the heat felt so good. That tightening of muscle, that unmistakable burn that shot along his calves and thighs. Sometimes he never wanted it to end, but he knew that if he over did it he'd end up hurting himself so he slowed his gait and jogged to the front of the building.

Just as he reached the entranceway the front doors flew open and he just narrowly missed getting trampled by a very distraught looking boy that he thought he recognized from the other half of his hallway. Luckily his reflexes got him out of the way because the taller kid didn't even seem to notice him standing there.

Just as Kaidoh deemed it safe to go in another boy burst out and frowned. "Taka-san you forgot your notebook!!" He waved the yellow 10-cent binder about in the air dramatically, still in his pajama's that oddly had little teddy bears all over the bottoms. Kaidoh stared for a moment, making sure that it was indeed a boy he was staring at, coming to the conclusion it had to be because, well, he was either a boy or very, very flat. He blushed when he realized he was staring at someone's chest and averted his eyes back towards the sidewalk.

The other boy came running back around the corner and snagged the notebook, bowing. "Thank you thank you so much Fujiko-chan..." he paused a moment before turning and tearing back off down the sidewalk. The other smiled amiably, eyes almost completely obscured and turned to go back in, pausing to hold the door for Kaidoh.

"He's so forgetful," such a sweet voice, Kaidoh thought briefly, his breathing having returned to normal. They walked through the lobby and to the elevator together.

"What floor?"

"Three."

"Oh? That's the floor I live on," the light haired boy smiled again, turning his head upwards to look at Kaidoh. "I think I've seen you, are you on Inui-san's side?"

"Yeah, you must be on Oishi-sempai's side."

"Hai. I'm Fuji, Fuji Syusuke," he offered his hand.

"Kaidoh Kaoru," he shook the slighter boys hand lightly, frowning because of the light sheen of sweat on his palm. 'Well, that was a good first impression, gross' he thought vaguely, hoping that Fuji wouldn't wipe his hand on his pants in disgust.

"It was nice meeting you," ever smiling, the boy slipped out of the elevator when the door opened and disappeared down the opposite end of the hallway. Kaidoh shook his head slightly and headed towards his room, getting out his key. He slipped it into the lock and went to walk in, realizing he locked the door instead of unlocking it. That was strange. He unlocked it again and stepped in. The room was still dark. He could have sworn his roommate had an eight a.m. class.

Speaking of his roommate, who was lying on his back, splayed ungracefully across the bed and snoring like a malfunctioning lawnmower. And he wondered why Kaidoh was never around at night, between that snoring and the weirdo neighbors that beat the hell out of their wall nightly, it was a wonder his roommate was still there.

He pulled off his bandana and tossed it into the corner where the rest of his dirty cloths resided. Turning he leaned down to untie his shoes and spotted something scattered across the floor. It looked like someone had taken a baseball bat to an alarm clock, the poor thing lay mutilated in the middle of the floor, forgotten like yesterdays homework. Kaidoh considered waking up his roommate to see if he actually did have to be at class and then looked at the alarm clock again, deciding he liked his teeth right where they were. Instead he threw on his robe, grabbed his shower basket and wandered down the hallway to the bathroom.

His flip-flops slapped noisily against the soles of his feet and he glanced at the bulletin board beside the boy's bathroom. He stopped and glanced at it before stopping all together.

'Battle of the Dorms?"

Did he even want to know?

No, no he didn't. He disappeared into the bathroom without reading the rest of the flyer, the door swung closed behind him and left the hallway empty and quiet.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuji padded down the corridor leading to his dorm room and with the grace of a ballerina dodged a back flipping redhead. Most residents of the west wing knew to look both ways before walking down the hallway. Tezuka, the hall coordinator was not so lucky. The redhead went careening into his last cartwheel and barreled right into the bespectacled RHC(1) just as he was rounding the corner.

"Eiji!!" Oishi, the west wing RA, yelled as he jumped out of his room. A look of doom crossing his features as he noticed the sprawled redhead as well as his boss, papers littering the ground around the two, making a masterpiece of destruction.

"Oh dear, good luck with that mess Oishi," Fuji shook his head slightly disappearing into his room before anything started. He definitely didn't want to sign a witness report(2) again. He let the door click closed behind him and went about checking on his cacti collection. All were looking lovely; he smiled happily before turning to pick out something to wear.

After deciding on his red hooded sweatshirt and a pair of khaki slacks, he left the room, avoiding the argument in the hallway and headed over to the second of the dorm trio. The three dorms on their side of campus were Seidobuki, the largest of the three and the twin dorms St. Hyotei and Rikaiku(3). He headed over to St. Hyotei and wandered into the lobby to check if the elevator was still broken. He paused watching someone repeatedly kick the mailboxes.

"Stupid, stupid mailboxes that never open!!" the boy growled, staring at a piece of paper and then lifting his head to scowl at the mailbox. "This can't be the right combination."

He punched it one last time for good measure and then tried the combination again. Fuji could practically feel the anger radiating off the young man and watched as he wound up to really assault the poor defenseless mailbox.

"Shishido-san!!!" a tall, ash haired boy came crashing out of the swinging doors that led to the staircase and speared the other boy, leaving them both sprawled over the floor in a mess of arms and legs. The angry boys baseball cap landed on one of Fuji's feet and he leaned over to pick it up, waiting for the other two to gather themselves back into standing positions.

"Choutarou what the hell is wrong with you?!" Shishido groused, trying to untangle his arm from the twisted position it was in underneath the taller boy. "and stop calling my Shishido-san!"

"Don't beat on the mail box, it isn't nice and you'll hurt your hand again, like when you punched the wall yesterday. Here let me open it." He tugged the paper out of the other boy's hand and stood up, going over and promptly opening the mailbox with no problems. "See, just be patient."

Fuji thought the other boy just might pummel the amiable one, but instead he sighed and stood up brushing himself off, turning to look for his hat. Fuji smiled softly and walked over, handing it to him.

"Thanks." He popped it back over his mess of spiky brown hair and frowned, going back over to snag the mail out of Ohtori's hand. He took off up the stairs laughing at the ash-haired boys surprised look. Laughing himself the younger of the two went charging after him.

"So lively today!" Fuji exclaimed cheerfully and headed to follow the pair, their footsteps echoing along the staircase along with their laughter. He headed to the fourth floor, letting the door swing shut behind him.

Notes: 

(1)RHC – means Resident Hall Coordinator. (big bosses, blah blah)

(2)Witness Reports are when you are present for an incident that someone gets written up, they ask you to sign a report so that if they have to take your to court or verify that it happened you can be a witness later on.

(3)If you didn't notice I combined the names of the teams and made them the dorm names. It also gives you a heads up as to who is in what dorm.


	3. Room problems and one stressed RA

Yeah I know I'm slacking and I apologize, I'm trying to keep up with this one, but Delinquent is also eating up some time. But I am managing to grab hold of this story again, which is good, everyone seems to like it better. I am thinking Delinquent is for my own amusement. And I really can't thank all of those who reviewed it enough...it means a lot. Keeps me writing.

Gotta jolt it up to an R rating now, because Oshitari and Gakuto have made their appearances.

Whoops...I made a mistake and had to pull this chapter and repost it. I apologize profusely. (not that anyone noticed...)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fuji turned down the hallway, hearing the squeak of tennis shoes on the linoleum floor ahead of him. Obviously the other two had run down this end of the hallway. Looking around he spotted quickly exactly what he had come to the building for.

"Yuuta!" Fuji trotted over and smiled winningly at his younger brother, "Why are you standing in front of your room, did you get locked out?"

Fuji Yuuta scowled, just who he wanted to see, his older brother. "No." He pointed at the whiteboard as if that should explain everything. The elder Fuji looked at the board, examining the small bunnies drawn on it with fuscia erasable marker. He looked back at Yuuta questioningly, frown across his features.

"It means they are...screwing....again...." he scowled even more, crossing his arms petulantly in front of his chest, anger only slightly covering the fact that his cheeks had flushed. "This is like the eighth time I've been locked out this week....and it's only four days into the semester!"

The younger Fuji kicked the door bitterly before his aniki grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards the hallway. Yuuta had just enough time to grab his book bag before he was swept down the hall and towards the exit.

"Where are we going?!" he dug his heals into the floor to no avail.

"To my room silly, Taka-san is at class so we can just sit and talk for awhile," Shusuke's eyes crinkled happily as he pushed the door open and proceeded to bodily yank Yuuta towards the staircase. The younger followed, albeit a bit reluctantly. Shusuke was rambling about something as they pushed through the exit doors and onto the sidewalk and Yuuta made a mental note to sit in the lounge next time he was locked out of the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The thud against the door broke a kiss with a wet smack. The smaller of the pair's eyes slit in annoyance and he sat up, forcing the larger of the two to sit back on his knees.

"How annoying! I can't believe they messed up our room assignments!" the redhead exploded, breaking the mood into a million pieces. The taller of the pair sat back and sighed, adjusting his glasses.

"I told you I put the paper work in yesterday to get the room switched," Oshitari's smooth purr of a voice, rubbed along the others skin like silk. The redhead whirled his head back to his lover and nuzzled his neck affectionately.

"Yuuuuushi....how long is it going to be?"

Oshitari frowned; he knew his answer would definitely not be acceptable. "Not until next week at least..."

Gakuto looked at him, that dangerous spark in his eyes and he opened his mouth. Oshitari leaned forward and kissed him, silencing him with a meltingly warm, sweet locking of lips, feeling the flexible feminine man melt against him. His hands stroked through the maroon colored hair, so soft and straight, trimmed in a perfect pixie cut that made his lovers eyes stand out in extraordinary beauty.

The smaller sighed against his lips, falling back onto the expensive but tasteful red comforter, the color bleeding his skin to white pallor. Oshitari slid back into position, biting at the slim neck and kissing beneath his jaw. Gakuto shivered slightly, tugging on the other's dress shirt impatiently. Thin, graceful fingers plucked the buttons loose from the holes, hands smoothing over the sculpted chest.

"Let us remember I have class in an hour, so please refrain from mauling my clothing too much..." Oshitari sighed, adjusting the smaller boy beneath him and glancing at Gakuto's microwave clock to confirm he only had an hour left. The clock said he had forty five or so minutes, not as much time as he would like but it would do. While he was distracted his glasses were pulled off unceremoniously and tossed, clattering on the desk, dark eyes left naked but no less as intense.

"Need you, Yuushi..." the redhead breathed sultrily into Oshitari's ear, driving the normally contained boy insane. Lips assaulted the smaller's neck, hands sliding down to rid slim hips of loose navy slacks.

Gakuto, ever the hedonist, wasn't wearing underwear, though Yuushi accosted that to the fact that the little redhead probably knew he was going to stop by before his class. Less work for him he thought as his lips traveled over the protruding hip-bone, tongue flickering over that delightfully tiny pelvis. The smaller teen writhed, his body no match for Oshitari's hands that were holding him down to the mattress, pinning him in place.

"Uhh..Yuushi..." Gakuto bit his lower lip, dainty hands tangling in the comforter as lips kissed his tortured desire. He moaned loudly, wet heat enveloping him for a moment, his body arching, ribcage pressing against pale, parchment skin.

Oshitari glanced at the clock on the microwave again, then went back to his task. Then it hit him and he did a double take, pulling away from his lover's thighs and stared at the clock.

It hadn't changed.

"Gakuto..love...is there something wrong with your clock?" Yuushi said offhandedly, hand sliding up and down creamy thighs.

"Oh.." Muhaki sighed softly, pupils large with desire and glanced back. "Must have left the ramen in...that's how much time was left and I shut it off."

Oshitari looked at his wristwatch, eyes wide. "Oh...my class started five minutes ago and I have a presentation! I have to go!"

Yuushi was up and out of there before Gakuto had a second to blink. The redhead sat up, eyes slitting into his "I'm so not happy" look. He was going to kill Oshitari for leaving him like _this_, he looked down at his little problem and grabbed his comforter, wrapping it around himself, head peeking out from the heavy material.

And oh if looks could kill.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inui looked over at the window, rubbing his eye beneath his glasses and blinked. He was pretty sure he just saw Oshitari Yuushi from his Chemistry class go running past the window, looking distressed. He shrugged, figuring that he probably lost track of the time and was late for class.

Oh if he only knew.

The professor had decided to use every last minute and then some in his class today and he was just finishing up the final equation as the clock ticked to ten after. He started putting away his notebook, considering he was supposed to back in his room in 15 minutes so his residents could come and use him as their own personal tutor and he still had to walk all the way across campus.

He stood and exited the building and promptly spotted a fellow Resident Assistant he had met last year, he quickened his pace to catch up and touched the other boy's shoulder.

"Renji...How are you? I didn't see you at the RA meetings this year, did you decide not to do it again?" Inui smiled as the other boy turned his head, eyes mostly closed to block out the sun.

"Oh, Sadaharu! It's nice to see you. And no, I'm not doing the RA thing this year. I'm working for OSD (1)," Renji slowed his pace to an easy stride so it would be less of a strain on his walking partner, instead of his usual speedy step.

They made small talk as they walked across campus, heading towards the main cluster of dorm buildings. It was beginning to get cooler outside, the air turning from summer warmth to autumn chill.

"Oh, why don't you come over for a moment, I have this book called "The Matrix and Philosophy" I think you will find it absolutely fascinating, I just finished it and it will give me an excuse to get out of the room if I have to come pick it up," Renji took Sadaharu's arm and tugged him in the direction of Rikaikku. Inui supposed he could slip his duties for a couple of minutes to pick the book up and followed his former workmate to his dorm.

"So what job are you doing for OSD?" Inui started conversationally as they climbed the stairs.

"I'm rooming with one of the disabled students and helping them keep track of the stuff they need to do, like notes, medication and what not," Renji held the hall door open as they crested the third floor staircase, "It's really quite interesting and I was given one of the students with a mental handicap instead of a physical one so it is much easier. I don't have to deal with any heavy lifting or anything."

"So what is his handicap?" Inui's brow arched slightly, curious.

"He's a paranoid Schizophrenic with severe mood disorders. I was wary at first but it's turning out to be very informational and helpful for my Studies of Human Behavior class," he walked all the way down the hall and turned, trying the knob on his door and stepping in after finding it unlocked.

"Akaya, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine, this is Inui Sadaharu," Renji walked over to his desk and sorted through a small pile of paper backs. "Sadaharu, this is my room mate, Kirihara Akaya."

Inui offered his hand to the slightly disheveled looking youth that was sitting on the floor, smack in the middle of the room. The smaller boy stood, his eyes were wide and green, full of energy. He took the offered hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you," the wild-haired boy released the hand and went back to the floor, picking up the Gameboy he had set down when the door had opened. Inui thought the teen seemed rather normal for someone with such a disabling mental illness. It must be a form of Regressive Schizophrenia, he thought absently, watching Renji remove a book from the bottom of the pile. He set aside the book and picked up a pen, writing something down on a piece of paper, slipping it into the book.

"Ah, there," he handed it to Inui, smiling, "that paper has my AIM name on it, so contact me and make me come pick it up. I really must get out. I swear if it weren't for my classes I'd probably never leave the room."

"Thank you, Renji. I'll make sure to hassle you as soon as I'm done with this. Perhaps we can go out for coffee and discuss it," Inui tucked the book under his arm and opened the door, taking a step out.

"Of course, I'll see you soon then," Renji nodded, seeing the other boy to the door.

"Sounds lovely," the tall RA nodded before heading towards the staircase, he heard the door click shut softly behind him as he walked through the double doors. He jogged down the stairs and walked quickly over to his dorm, knowing better then to take the constantly broken elevator and took the stairs two at a time. Coming to the third floor he pushed the door opened and prayed silently that no one had maimed themselves in his twenty minute absence.

He looked around suspiciously, as if expecting something to spontaneously combust or Momoshiro to come out of his room and start shrieking about the people next to him. When none of said things happened he braved the hallway and snuck into his room, closing the door and leaning against it, sighing in slight relief.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Notes:

(1)OSD stands for Offices for Students with Disabilities. This office takes care of all disabled students, mental, physical or just those who need extra help. I happen to know quite a bit about this because the college I attend has one of the highest capita of disabled because of it's excellent care and programs for handicapped students.

Thanks again for reading. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. 


	4. Writeups, showers and cigarettes

Well, I pulled this chapter thanks to **Ai Ling** pointing out a very annoying mistake...that was actually 's fault. It decided to just cut out a whole sentence for whatever reason. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I decided to fix it due to the annoyance of reading and being stalled up by such a severe mistake.

(I spent almost half an hour trying to fix the mistake, so  if it's screwed up again I give just does not want my writing to be legible right now aparently.)

_Oookay...this one took way to long and I offer a million apologies for being a slacker. Well, at least a slacker story wise, because I have had an amazingly screwed up test schedule for the past couple of weeks. So many sorrys for the lateness and hopefully I'll be getting the next chapter of Paper Lanterns up soon. I do love that fic,_

_Enough of my inane rambling._

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Momoshiro rolled over, waking himself up with his own snoring. He blinked a few times and stretched, feeling refreshed and turned to look at his clock. Thinking he must have woken up before his alarm, he reached to turn it off and paused, finding the space it once occupied empty. Frowning he looked around, stood up and scratched the back of his head in confusion, promptly stepping on the remains of his alarm clock. He stared at it stupidly wondering what it was, then when he leaned over and picked up the casing it hit him.

"Shit!!" he practically screeched, running over to his roommate's side of the room and looking at the clock. He had missed every one of his classes except the one that had started ten minutes ago.

He slipped on his flip-flops, grabbed his book bag, locked the door and went tearing out of the room and down the hallway.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Eiji was bounding up the staircase and just barely managed to get out of the way of a boy who jumped over the railing and right into his way.

"Nyaaa!" he pressed himself up against the wall, jamming the handle of the railing into his back as the boy thumped onto the steps and ran the rest of the way down.

"Sorry!" the rumpled looking guy yelled, bursting out of the side doors. The sound of running feet continued until the doors swung shut, sealing off the noise. Eiji rubbed his lower back, sticking his tongue out before trudging the rest of the way up, muttering about the rudeness of some people.

Pushing through the third floor doors, he sighed at the empty hall, then grinned, looking at Inui's door. The little clock that he had fashioned to let people know where he'd be was pointing at the 'at class' section. That meant there was a whole, clear hallway for him to do whatever he wanted in.

He rubbed his hands together and stepped all the way back before sprinting and going into a series of complicated back-flips. He landed perfectly with a brief 'Nya' of triumph before giggling and turning to run off to his own hallway. Pirouetting on his heels and not even taking three jogging steps down the hall, he promptly rammed into the hall coordinator Tezuka, spraying papers all over the place.

He jumped to his feet, springing up like a jack in the box, "Not again!!"

"Kikumaru..." Tezuka sat up; reaching to grab his glasses that had went clattering to the ground.

"Hoi!" he took off down the hallway and into the men's restroom, diving into one of the stalls and standing on the toilet. He listened to the shower running, waiting for Tezuka to come after him, but after perching there for fifteen minutes he established he was safe. 'Score' he thought mentally before jumping down and bouncing for a moment, shoving the door open and tiptoeing towards the shower.

He looked around the corner, surveying the shower area and noticed that Oishi's robe was there, hanging on the only occupied shower. Eiji smiled, wiggling his fingers and creeped towards the shower, his nimble feet carrying him over the tiles in silence. He reached over and snatched the robe and towel; it slipped off the metal towel rack with the softest of hisses. He padded off happily with his booty, leaving the men's room grinning with victory.

"Hmm...wonder when Oishi got new towels...?" he said to himself absently, then shrugged and turned down his hallway, heading towards his boyfriend's room to sit inside and wait. He grinned just thinking about it, finishing his trek down the hallway and going straight into Oishi's room. The door was always unlocked when the RA was around.

"..." was the only thing that Eiji could express when he walked right in on Tezuka and Oishi discussing the previous hallway situation. In Tezuka's hand was the pink paper of doom, or so Eiji referred to it as, called a write up sheet. Oishi looked exasperated and sighed, shaking his head.

"Looks like you have your third write-up Eiji," Oishi said, taking the clipboard and signing the bottom. Kikumaru huffed but didn't argue with it, the last time he argued with Tezuka he was forced to run laps around the building. He thought it was strange, but effective, he had never done that particular thing again.

"Oishi...if you are here....then whose is this?" Eiji held the robe up and frowned.

"Where did you get that..." the black haired teen frowned, handing the clipboard back to Tezuka who waited patiently for the answer.

"Eh..heh heh...." The redhead frowned, "the bathroom..."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kaidoh turned off the shower and shook his head, the excess water in his hair flinging against the tiles. He slid the shower curtain open and tossed his shampoo back in his basket before reaching for his towel. It took him a good five minutes to determine his towel and robe were gone.

"You must be kidding me," he said to no one in particular, leaning out of the shower and looking around to see if anyone suspicious was loitering in the bathroom.

"Fshhhhhhh...," hissing, he leaned further out to make sure the bathroom was empty, looking around to see if there was anything available for coverage. Glancing at his washrag he resisted the urge to slap himself at the idea of walking down the hall with that over his crotch and sighed in frustration.

Shivering, he decided that standing here and waiting for someone was futile. He glanced around one more time before ripping the shower curtain off the holder and wrapping it around himself. He couldn't help but blush and grabbed his shower basket, vowing to kill the person who stole his stuff when he found them. The flimsy yellow plastic stuck to his wet body and did very little to actually hide the fact that he was wet, naked and pissed off. Luckily it was that special time of day when most people were either at class or still asleep.

He pushed the door open and saw no one in the hallway, sighing mentally in relief he slipped out of the bathroom. His foot falls fell quickly as he all but ran down the hallway and to his door, grabbing the knob and....

Locked.

If Kaidoh had less tact he might have screamed, instead he just stared at the door in utter disbelief. He kicked the door with his heel a few times, hoping that his roommate was still inside but knowing that even if he was Momoshiro slept like the dead and wouldn't budge for anything less then a volcanic eruption.

Options...what were his options. Stand here staring at the door like a moron, leave a note on the door for Momo and go sit in the shower stall until he got back to bring him a towel, sit outside the room and wait for someone else or try Inui's room. All options seemed stupid but the last one so he trudged down to the RA's door and knocked, the blush creeping up his cheeks, getting redder and redder by the minute.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inui resisted the urge to bang his head off the keyboard, he predicted it was probably someone with a complaint, or maybe the hall coordinator come to reprimand him for coming back to his room late. At least a ninety eight percent chance it was one of those options. He stood and adjusted his glasses going over to the door and opening it.

Then of course there was that other two percent he hadn't considered...

His brain decided that it didn't want to respond to the fact that his boyfriend of two years who he hadn't even seen naked yet was standing outside his door, soaking wet in a practically see-through yellow shower curtain. Reacting without his brain, which had went on hiatus for the moment, he moved out of the way to let the other boy in.

Kaidoh shuffled into the room and stood there awkwardly. Thinking that he probably should have just sat in the shower stall and waited for his idiot roommate, that he planned on killing the second he came home, to find him.

Inui turned, his brain gurgled at him briefly, and stared at the other boy for a good couple of minutes before he came back to earth. "Here, let me get you something to wear...."

The frazzled RA rummaged around in his drawers, trying to get a hold of himself and act like a normal person who didn't want to ogle the boy in his room. 'Ogling bad, must concentrate on not Ogling..' his brain repeated as he grabbed a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt, handing it to the half naked boy in the middle of his room.

His brain activated long enough to tell him to turn around so Kaidoh could get dressed. Spinning around on his heels, he went back to his computer and sat down, closing the windows. He just had to hear the story behind this predicament. He listened to the cloth rustle and plastic crinkle as Kaidoh got dressed, hastily pulling the clothes on his half dry body. Folding the shower curtain, he left it beside the door so it wouldn't get anything important wet.

"Sooo...." Inui started, turning in the chair, again his brain shut down. Very cute. Very very cute. 'God, why...' he lamented mentally and proceeded to immediately try and stomp out any impure thoughts that were forming in his head. Between the stress of being an RA and a physics major, trying to keep his hormones in check was next to impossible. He should have some sort of award for self restraint.

Kaidoh stood there, just as awkwardly as when he was wet, the clothes painfully over sized for his skinny little body. He might be built like a rock but he was definitely not big in stature. Inui on the other hand stood a good six foot one inch and his koi only stood at about five foot eight inches. Sighing, Kaidoh found one of his bandanas draped over a chair and put it on, restraining his unbrushed hair and feeling a bit better.

"Sorry to intrude.." he started, holding the pants up with one hand, the shirt down past his knees.

"You're not intruding, how many times do I have to tell you that..." Inui sighed, standing up and sitting on the bed. "Come sit down and tell me what happened. Though I can sort of figure it out on my own..."

Kaidoh walked over and settled onto the bed, sighing he curled his legs into a lotus position. Inui scooted a little closer, letting his thigh lean against Kaidoh's knee.

"Someone stole my towel and robe and my roommate locked me out," Kaidoh muttered, leaning against Inui, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. Inui slipped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "I'm so un..."

"LUCKY!" a voice boomed from outside the door, causing Kaidoh's head to jerk off of Inui's shoulder, looking towards the door.

'How appropriate." Inui's brain snarked at him, giggling secretly at his own foul luck.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sengoku picked up the dollar he had found in the hallway, shoving it in his pocket. "LUCKY!"

He continued on his merry way down the hall until he got to Akutsu's door and pounded on it. The ash haired boy would open it eventually and probably punch him in the arm, but to hell with that, he found a dollar!

Akutsu Jin rolled over, slitting one amber eye open to look at his alarm. 'Who the hell was bothering him now...' he sat up, glancing at the empty bed that was usually occupied by an excessively tall guy with a collection of awful white bandanas. 'What the hell was his name again...' Akutsu thought, grumbling as he grabbed his cigarettes off the desk and went over to the door, yanking it open.

"What." He stated, instead of asking.

"Bunta and Jackal invited us over to play poker tonight, you wanna go?" Sengoku bobbed his head to look in the room. The pale haired boy took up most of the doorway, leaning his lanky body against the frame.

"Whatever." Akutsu touched behind his ear reflexively, normally the dwelling place of a spare cigarette. He turned and walked back into the room, disregarding Sengoku, who would just invite himself in anyways. The redhead be bopped into the room and flopped into the roommate's computer chair, spinning around once before swiveling to look directly at the other boy. Akutsu sat on the edge of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, grumbling.

"You are so cuuuute in the morning," Sengoku baby-talked, teasing while the white haired boy was too groggy to beat him senseless.

Akutsu rummaged around in one of his drawers before grabbing a cigarette and shoving it between his lips. The lighter clicked dead twice before it was thrown across the room to be lost in his roommate's laundry basket.

"Fan-fucking-tastic," growling, Akutsu stood and stripped, caring less if the other boy was in there. He pulled on a pair of jeans and ragged t-shirt. He heard a click behind him and turned, seeing Sen with a lighter.

"Lucky you..huh?" the redhead grinned.

"Give." Akutsu grunted, holding out his hand after putting the cigarette to his lips. 'All the grace of a Neanderthal' Sengoku snickered mentally.

"Nope, come over here and I'll light it for you," grinning even more, he waved the black lighter around teasingly.

"Tch...." The white haired boy scowled, walking over and putting both hands on the back of the chair, pushing it until it tilted backwards. He towered over the other, white wine colored eyes and strong arms intimidating but the other just grinned. Leaning closer, the chair creaked beneath the weight, Sengoku could feel the other's breath against his cheek as the white-haired monster tilted his head towards his ear. Lips barely brushed the curve of the delicate shell, nerve endings shivering to life and a chill ran down his back. Just as his shoulders began to relax he felt the sharp pain race down his neck making his fingers twitch.

"Ow ow owow..." his hand snapped over the forming mark right over his jugular and he pouted. "You didn't have to bite...geez..."

"Light my damn cigarette." Akutsu stepped back, letting the chair rock forward and leaned close enough so Sengoku could reach out to light the end of the cancer stick. Letting go of his throat the redhead flicked the lighter to life and held it out so the other could take a deep drag. Akutsu sighed out the smoke, eyes closing and face relaxing.

"So you're going to come play right?" Sengoku spun in the chair again and stretched, putting the lighter back in his pocket for later.

"What time?" the other was standing near the window now, considering it was a non-smoking dorm and didn't feel like dealing with the geek RA again.

"After Jackal's night class....there might be some other people, if you feel like dragging anyone along feel free. More moola for us," he stood with a bounce and waved, leaving just as quickly as he appeared. Akutsu frowned leaning against the window sill and looking out over the lawn and towards the twin dorms. Dragging of his cigarette he watched as two boys walked off towards the Rikkaiku dorms, one stopped to snicker before the other promptly slapped him upside the head.

"Stupid college..." Akutsu grunted to himself, flicking the cigarette out the window.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_Thank you all for reading. I apologize again for the lateness. I really need to keep up with these stories._

**_hugs_ to all the reviewers.**


End file.
